Obaa-san punya pacar baru!
by Shiro Arceus
Summary: Azami kabur ke atap studio rekaman setelah merasa dikucilkan, hanya untuk menemukan seseorang yang takkan mengucilkannya lagi. KurohAzami one-shot! Sedikit pakai bhsa gaul. Epilogue: lu sama gue! Jadian! Mau gak!/obaa-san punya pacar baru!/gue gak tahu lu naksir medusa, broh...


_**A/N: oke, Emi, sepertinya Shiro mulai ketularan ngeship KuroAzaami nih... **_

_**Yaakk! Jadi, untuk fic ini, ceritanya (?), para aktor2 kagerou days itu sekadar syuting, jadi, seperti semua aktor, tentu mereka akan jadi sedikit OOC begitu keluar rekaman #alasanapaitu oh ya, satu lagi, di headcanon (slight AU?) Ini, Konoha dan Kuroha itu saudara kembar. Itu saja minna! Please enjoy!**_

.

.

.

_Obaa-san punya pacar baru_

By Shiro Arceus

.

Matahari mulai terbenam, warna langit telah berubah menjadi warna crimson muda yang indah menyejukan mata layaknya kipas angin (?). Koakan gagak-gagak mulai bergema ke seluruh penjuru, bertengger di atas pipa-pipa air di atas studio syuting Mekakucity Actors. Kelihatannya para gagak itu sariawan, karena paruhnya benar-benar tidak bisa diam. Bahkan Konoha kayaknya memukul-mukul kepalanya ke tembok di lantai 4 tadi. Tapi, Gagak-gagak itu masih juga berkoak like a boss (?), sampai...

"WOY GAGAK SIALAN MAU GUE GORENG MENTEGA HAH?!"

Azami dengan gagah(?)Nya menggunakan sapu yang tingginya 3 m (?) Untuk memukuli tuh gagak satu-satu. Para Gagak tahu lebih baik daripada buang-buang satu dari kesembilan (#lho) nyawa mereka di tangan Medusa pendek nan imut (?) Ini, dan langsung terbang pergi ke arah langit, jauh dari sang medusa abadi yang sudah menjulurkan jari tengah sambil berteriak kata-kata yang Hibiya gak boleh dengar. Azami mendesah, dan berjalan ke arah pinggiran atap studio, duduk sambil membiarkan kakinya merasakan angin sepoi berhembus di bawahnya. _**Huh, lagi-lagi peran gue hari ini cuma buat syuting MV full versionnya Daze...**_ Ya, akhir-akhir ini gak banyak peran untuk nenek dari salah satu karakter utama Mekakucity Actors ini. Waktu jamannya Kagerou Days masih berupa kumpulan lagu, manga, dan novel juga, perannya selalu sedikit.

Kadang-kadang, Azami agak iri dengan cucunya-sudah dapat peran penting, dia juga punya seorang manusia yang dia sukai... Benar-benar enak. Apalagi Shintaro dan yang lain. Selesai syuting, pasti benih-benih asmara langsung bertebaran ke seluruh penjuru sampai-sampai Jin-sama pernah keselek(?) Tuh hati sekali (?) Sampai-sampai Shidu dan yang lain langsung panik dan mukul-mukulin punggungnya pakai penggaris kelas (?). Di detik ini juga, mereka semua pasti lagi bermesra-mesraan. Entah itu Konoha dan Ene, Mary dan Seto, Kano dan Kido, ataupun Shintaro dan Ayano. Toh, buktinya, tidak ada yang sadar Azami telah kabur ke atap sendirian. Padahal, di naskah yang diberikan Jin-sama, Azami 'mestinya' berperan penting... Kok, kemuncullannya hanya sekadar cameo saja? Benar-benar, deh...

Azami mendesah lagi, memeluk kedua lututnya dan menaruh dagunya di atasnya, membiarkan rambut fluffy(?) Hitamnya yang mirip Mary berhembus bagaikan gula kapas gosong (?) Digantung di atas koinobori (*1) (?). Ternyata perannya memang hanya sekadar cameo, ya... Memang tidak ada yang peduli dengannya...

"Woi, nenek tua, lu ngapain disini?"

Suara judes dan dalam itu bisa dikenali bahkan dari ujung dunia. Azami tidak menoleh, dia cuma ber-facepalm ria di dalam hati sambil mengutuk harinya yang luar biasa buruk ini. "Mau apa kau, Kuroha?"

Kuroha menaikkan bahu, berjalan menuju ujung atap dan duduk tepat di sebelah _fellow actor_ nya. Saudara kembar dari Konoha yang dipilih mendapat peran antagonis ini membiarkan senyum terlihat di muka putihnya. Kuroha dan Konoha memang dipilih oleh Jin-sama untuk menjadi aktor di Kagerou Days, tetapi, memang, Konoha yang polos memang cocok untuk mendapat peran protagonis, sedangkan kembarannya yang agak judes mendapat peranan antagonis. "Nggak kenapa-kenapa." Mata merah menutup, dan Kuroha membiarkan angin sejuk berhembus melewati rambut hitamnya, ikut-ikutan menikmati suasana tentram nan sejuk ini. "Lu sendiri?"

Azami mendengus. "Pertama, stop manggil gue pakai 'loe', gue jauh lebih tua darimu, anak muda." Azami menaikkan jari telunjuknya, memperingati sang anak berambut hitam yang memandang dengan muka 'ya deh terserah loe' sambil tetap menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi ini. Azami melanjutkan. "Kedua... Ngapain juga gue ngeliatin manusia-manusia bermesra-mesraan? Mikirinnya aja udah jijik."

"Hallaah." Kuroha tetap tersenyum riang, "Bilang aja loe ngerasa dikucilkan, nenek tua."

_**Bull's eye**_. Tapi medusa berambut hitam ini menolak untuk kalah begitu cepat, ia melepaskan pelukan di kakinya dan menyeringai Kuroha dari kepala sampai kaki. "Buktinya?"

"Buktinya, gue ngeliat loe keluar ruangan begitu Seto memeluk Mary."

_**Goddamn.**_ Ternyata ada yang ngeliat, ya? Azami tetap menyeringai Kuroha, cepat-cepat mencari cara untuk meng-counter perkataan itu. "... Loe sendiri? Kemana headphone kesayanganmu itu?"

Kuroha langsung kaget, matanya membelalak, menaruh tangan untuk menutupi telinganya yang sekarang tidak ber-headphone. Walau tidak seperti kelihatannya, Kuroha seebetulnya sayang sama Konoha. Headphone itu adalah sesuatu yang dia beli bareng Konoha, yang hampir sama persis dalam bentuk, ukuran, dan warna. Kuroha selalu memakai itu kemana-mana. Bahkan, waktu Jin-sama minta dia melepaskannya untuk keperluan mencoba kostum, Kuroha langsung menggeram dengan judesnya. Melihat hari dimana Kuroha melepas headphone itu biasanya terlihat sebagai mimpi semata-___biasanya_. "... Dimakan gerbang setan."

"Hah?"

"Ya enggak, lah! Menurut loe?!"

Azami mendesah lagi, menaikkan satu alis. Ah, tentu saja... Ternyata yin-yang (?) bersaudara ini sepertinya sedang berantem... Sampai-sampai Kuroha melepas dan meninggalkan headphone-nya itu di dalam studio dan kabur ke sini. Pantas. Azami mendengus dengan pandangan merendahkan. "Heh, ternyata loe juga bisa sakit hati, toh. Gue pikir lu gak punya hati."

"Daripada lu gak punya dada."

"Diem lu, barberkyu(?) Gosong."

"Kembang gula gosong."

"Pedogot."

"Ular got."

Ugh, coba aja gagak-gagak itu masih ada. Pengen banget ngebunuh sesuatu, nih. Baru saja Azami membuka mulut, mencari kata-kata yang cocok untuk kembali mengejek si rambut hitam satu ini, ia menutup mulutnya kembali begitu melihat sesuatu di mata Kuroha yang biasanya terlihat marah dan judes; air mata. Kedua mata merah medusa berkedip sekali, dua kali. Sang medusa tetap memelototi air mata yang jatuh ke pipi Kuroha, sebelum Kuroha langsung menggunakan lengan bajunya untuk mengelap kedua matanya, tidak membiarkan satu kata pun keluar dari mulut.

_**Astaga, mimpi apa gue semalem?**_ Sudah melihat Kuroha tanpa headphone kesayangannya, menangis, lagi! Sumpah ini bukan acara teve? Tidak percaya, Azami mencoba mengusap kedua matanya, hanya untuk memastikan Kuroha benar-benar menangis di depannya. Wah, ternyata ini memang benar-benar terjadi. Walau sudah di-lap, air mata masih keluar dari ujung mata merah yang memakai contact lens itu (soalnya mata aslinya berwarna Azure, sama seperti Konoha yang juga memakai contact lens ketika syuting.). Secara tidak sadar, Azami tahu-tahu mengangkat tangannya, menaruhkan jari lentik nan kecilnya di atas pipi Kuroha. "... Kalian berantem?" Tanya Azami, memastikan dugaannya.

Kuroha mengangguk kecil, menaruh salah satu tangannya di atas tangan azami yang ada di pipinya, merasakan kehangatan dari telapak tangan sang medusa tersebut.

Azami, memutuskan ini memang bukan waktunya untuk bercanda atau mengejek, tetap menaruh tangan di atas muka dingin itu. "Kenapa?"

Setelah mengeluarkan satu isak tangis yang telah ditahan sejak tadi, Kuroha menjawab, sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya supaya tidak terisak lagi. "Konoha... Selalu punya semuanya-Ene, fanclub, teman-teman yang baik, perhatian dari Jin-sama... Tapi... Waktu aku ditawari untuk berperan jadi Konoha kalau-kalau dia sakit... Konoha langsung menolak..."

Pantas. Pasti Kuroha pikir Konoha cuma mau perhatian tertuju padanya, ya? Setelah berhenti sejenak, Kuroha melanjutkan. "Tadi aku sempat adu mulut dengannya... Dia bilang, itu semua karena tubuhku tidak sekuat Konoha..." Kuroha berhenti lagi sejenak. "Memang, sih... Tapi..."

Azami hanya bisa melihat ketika air mata terus jatuh ke pipi Kuroha. Ya, badan Kuroha memang tidak punya daya tahan tubuh yang baik. Malah, sebetulnya Kuroha lebih cocok jadi 'Kokonose Haruka' dalam hal 'sering sakit begitu capek sedikit'. _**Oohh... Jadi suara-suara dari bawah tadi itu suara teriakan mereka, ya?**_ Konoha memang benar, sih. Apa jadinya kalau Kuroha kecapekan dan jatuh sakit karena menggantikan perannya? Azami menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk menggaruk pipinya secara awkward. Uuh... Dia memang gak pintar dalam hal beginian... "Hei... Tenanglah, kau tahu, kan, Konoha bilang begitu cuma karena dia sayang kamu..."

Kuroha melepaskan tangannya dari atas tangan Azami, mengelap kedua matanya sekali lagi. "Iya, sih... Tapi kan...-"

"Hei." Azami memanggil lagi, menggunakan tangannya untuk memutar kepala Kuroha supaya mata merahnya dapat dilihat mata Kuroha. Kali ini matanya bukan mata judes yang tidak suka bersosialisasi, ataupun mata mengejek yang dia pasang begitu Kuroha datang-tapi mata serius, mata hangat dan lembut yang, jujur, agak nggak pantas, kalau sudah terbiasa melihat muka judesnya. "... Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa jadi bintang juga, kok." Sebuah senyuman datang ke muka pucat medusa itu. "Pasti."

Mata kuning memandang mata merah di depannya dengan seksama, sebelum tersenyum dan mengelap matanya lagi. "Thanks, Azami." Kata Kuroha, memutuskan untuk memanggil si 'nenek tua' dengan nama aslinya.

Setelah beberapa menit, barulah mereka sadar kalau jarak antar muka mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja. Pipi keduanya langsung terbakar merah, dan keduanya memutar kepala mereka ke arah lain, berusaha menyembunyikan masing-masing blush dari yang lain. Dengan awkward, Kuroha menggaruk belakang lehernya, lalu, masih memalingkan pandangan, berkata, "... Oi, balik yuk... U-udah mau gelap..."

Kini, giliran Azami yang mengangguk kecil, dan berusaha menjaga jarak sembari mengikuti Kuroha yang berdiri dan berjalan ke arah lift di atap. Baru saja Azami mulai berjalan di sebelahnya, Kuroha tiba-tiba tersandung salah satu pipa air sialan yang Jin-sama beli dari toko loak (?) Dan baru saja tadi dijadikan pijakan para gagak goreng mentega itu (?). Diiringi dengan sebuah '_kya_' kecil dan teriakan Kuroha, keduanya terjatuh, dengan Kuroha oleng ke samping dan terjatuh diikuti Azami yang bajunya dengan tidak sengaja tertarik ketika Kuroha jatuh.

Begitu ia merasa sudah berada di atas tanah lagi, Kuroha mengerang, sedikit-sedikit membuka matanya, hanya untuk membelalakan mata tersebut, sama seperti sepasang mata merah yang ada di depannya. Kuroha terjatuh di atas Azami, keduanya hanya beberapa senti terpisah sekarang. Awalnya, kedua pasang mata itu hanya memelototi satu sama lain-sampai, mereka langsung blushing panik, berusaha keluar dari posisi memalukan ini. "W-Woy! Kuroha! Lu ngapain?!"

"Eh! Tunggu, oi, jangan gerak-gerak! Gue gak bisa berdiri!"

"Pedogot sialan lepasin gue!"

"Elu yang lepasin gue, ular got sialan!"

Keduanya terdiam lagi, mulut mereka tertutup rapat. Mata kuning menatap ke mata merah, keduanya tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar lagi, waktu seakan berhenti. Yang ada di pikiran mereka hanyalah muka satu sama lain, merah terbakar. Azami tergeletak di lantai atap studio dengan rambut panjangnya tersebar kemana-mana, membuat telapak tangan Kuroha, yang ada di kedua sisi kepala medusa tersebut tidak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali merasakan lembutnya rambut hitam tersebut. Azami, satu tangan masih berada di atas dada Kuroha (karena tadi mau didorong pergi), tetap menatap mata sang dark-counterpart tersebut, walau tangannya fokus untuk merasakan dada bidang Kuroha. _**Wah, ternyata dia gak kalah gagah sama Konoha...**_

Kedua bibir mereka tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun; tidak ada kata yang perlu diucaplkan, mata mereka mengatakan semuanya. Keduanya bertatap kembali, sebelum akhirnya Kuroha menutup matanya, dan menutup celah di antara mereka.

Mata merah membelalak, tapi fokusnya langsung kembali pada bibirnya yang sekarang merasakan kehangatan yang, saking nyamannya, membuat Azami menutup mata. Tenggelam dalam ciuman Kuroha.

Keduanya tidak peduli akan hal lain selain bibir satu sama lain, menenggelamkan diri dalam perasaan yang, jujur, sudah lama mereka penasaran bagaimana rasanya. Tidak satupun mengeluarkan komplain tentang posisi mereka yang memalukan, ataupun tidak nyaman. Azami tidak komplain apapun seperti biasanya, bahkan, ia membiarakan Kuroha menaruh lidah kedalam mulut sang medusa, membiarkan ia menelusuri setiap sudut dalam mulutnya. Seakan tidak ada yang dpat mengganggu mereka dalam momen ini, bahkan gagak-gagak yang koakannya terdengar dari gedung sebelah.

-itulah, sampai pintu lift di sebelah couple ini terbuka, menampakkan Mary dan Konoha, yang datang untuk mencari keluarga masing-masing, salah satu membawa headphone yang tadi ditinggalkan untuk meminta berbaikan. "Obaa-sa-" Mata Mary langsung terbelalak. Bagaimana tidak, dia baru saja melihat neneknya yang sudah janda (?) Lagi berciuman mesra dengan saudara kembar Konoha.

Azami dan Kuroha membelalak aget, walaupun belum memisahkan diri, Mary pingsan ke lantai, mulut Konoha menganga, headphone terjatuh ke lantai.

"... Gue gak tahu lu ternyata naksir medusa, Kuro..."

.

.

.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx EPILOG xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

Suasana restoran yakiniku yang ada di sebelah gedung studio penuh ramai malam itu. Jin-sama baru saja mentraktir para actors makan yakiniku di H*namasa untuk merayakan terbitnya full version lagu Daze. Biasanya, meja Jin, Shidu, Wanyanpuu dan produser lain akan penuh dengan obrolan tentang hal-hal yang Ene gak pernah ngerti tentang apa, tapi malam ini, obrolan mereka adalah tentang sebuah gosip-eh, bukan, pengumuman yang Mary baru saja beritahu tadi. Wah, wah, ternyata orang-orang elit (?) Seperti ini tukang gosip juga... (?)

Sementara itu, di meja yang lain, Konoha, Mary, Ene dan yang lain sedang sibuk ketawa-ketiwi (?) Sambil menginterogasi (?) Kuroha yang sedang facepalm ke meja dan Azami yang menutupi blush di mukanya dengan kedua tangan. Dengan riang, Momo bertanya kepada couple terbaru ini. "JADI, GIMANA RASANYA BERCIUMAN DENGAN KUROHA, AZAMI-SAN?!" Teriak Momo pakai Toa sementara Hibiya dan Hiyori langsung budeg mendengarnya karena mereka duduk tepat disebelah Momo.

Azami malah blushing lebih hebat, tidak menjawab.

Sementara itu, Mary dan Ene lagi sibuk lompat-lompat kesenengan di dekat meja. "Obaa-san punya pacar baru! Obaa-san punya pacar baru!"

Konoha, masih meminum teh sekoteg (?)-eh salah, maksudnya es teh manis merangkulkan sebelah tangan di bahu saudaranya, dengan sedikit girang, bertanya. "Sumpah, vroh. Gue gak sadar lu ada minat sama Azami... Plot twist banget... Jadi gimana rasanya?"

Kuroha nggak menjawab, tapi malah blushing making hebat ditutupi rambut hitamnya yang terbilang panjang di kalangan laki-laki.

Ayano memanfaatkan kesibukan Momo yang teriak-teriak ikutan Mary dan duduk di sebelah Azami. "Selamat, ya, Azami-san!" Ayano langsung menyikut perut Shintaro di sebelahnya, memberi death glare yang mengatakan 'cepetan ngomong sesuatu you little sh*t'

"A, ah... O-omedetou, Azami-san..." Kata Shintarou, matanya malah memerhatikan Seto yang ikutan lompat-lompat bareng Mary dan Kano yang lagi mencoba merayu Kido di kursi seberang, hanya untuk ditonjok ke galaksi andromeda oleh super meka-meka Kido punch (?).

Akhirnya, setelah mendengar tidak ada 'interogasi' lagi, Kuroha mengangkat kepalanya, memastikan gak ada yang lagi duduk di sebelah dia ataupun Azami sebelum menyandar ke kursinya. "...O-oi, Azami..."

Azami mengangkat kepala dari tangannya, menatap blushing ke arah Kuroha. "... Apa?"

Pipi Kuroha menyemburkan semburat merah lagi, dan dia mengalihkan pandangan dari Azami, malu untuk menatap mata merah itu lagi... Walau sebetulnya perkataan yang ada di pikirannya justru malah akan membuat dia harus menatap lagi, sih. "...K-kita... Hmffjhfjdh..."

"Hah?"

"A-aku bilang kita..."

"Kita apa?"

"AGH! Lu sama gue! Jadian! Mau nggak!"

Mata Azami membelalak mendengar perkataan itu. Sudah berapa ratus tahun sejak dia di'tembak'? Bahkan dia tidak tahu, dan bahkan sudah lupa rasanya... Jadi begini rasanya, toh... Dengan malu-malu ala tsundere, sang medusa memegang tangan Kuroha yang duduk di sebelahnya, berlagak tsundere sembari blushing. "Ma- mau...-"

"KYAAAAA OBAA-SAN JADIAN SAMA KUROHA!" Jerit Mary, yang ternyata dari tadi bersembunyi di bawah meja, dan pingsan nosebleed langsung setelahnya, diiringi jeritan serupa dari semua anggota mekakucity actors, yang langsung menyampaikan ini pada 'big boss' Jin, yang langsung menaruh ini sebagai bahan gosip lagi (?).

"Tu-tunggu, Mary?!"

"Woy! Punya cucu diurusin, dong!"

"Ugh..." Kuroha dan Azami bersweatdrop ria melihat suasana pesta ini yang sekarang benar-benar kacau gara-gara berita terbaru tentang mereka. Kuroha mendesah, lalu, dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya, menggaruk belakang leher. "... Jadi, lu mau jadian sama gue?"

Azami melipat tangan. "... Menurut lu?" Tiba-tiba, ia merasa ada sesuatu di dagunya, memutar kepalanya hanya untuk melihat sepasang mata kuning itu lagi, hanya beberapa senti dari mukanya. Spontan, pipi Azami langsung berubah merah, dan ia berusaha melepakan diri dari tangan Kuroha yang sedang mendekatkan mukanya dengan muka Kuroha. "O-Oi! Kuroha! A-Ada orang, tahu!"

Kuroha hanya tersenyum. "Biarin aja mereka lihat."

Dan sekali lagi, mereka menutup celah yang ada diantara keduanya.

.

.

.

_**A/N: yaaakk itulah untuk fic kali ini haha Jin tukang gosip (?)-nggak juga sih, itu hanya headcanon (?) Dan hanya untuk sekadar humor, bukan untuk mengejek Jin-sama dalam hal apapun. Disclaimer: I do not own Jin (?)**_

_**Terimakasih telah membaca, minna-san! Kalau mau, anda bisa meninggalkan review untuk Shiro di kotak review sebagai kenang-kenangan! Sekali lagi, terima kasih!**_


End file.
